


Put Me To Bed

by TheNightOwl



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Claire Can't Sleep, Claire x Owen, Cuddling, F/M, Jurassic World, POV Claire, Wound Dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOwl/pseuds/TheNightOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire can't sleep, even with her nephews, sister, and brother-in-law ten feet away from her. She knows something is missing, and she know what that something is. So she shows up at his bungalow in the wee hours of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Me To Bed

It was two-thirty in the morning, and I felt stupid as hell standing on his door step. I had tried to sleep, but I couldn’t. Zach, Gray, Karen, and Scott all slept on the same air mattress on my living room floor, but I couldn’t stop tossing and turning. I just felt in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong. That something was missing. The worst thing was that I suspected I knew what—or who—that something was. So I threw off my blankets, put on a pair of knee-length yoga pants and an old college t-shirt, and carefully snuck out of my own apartment.  
I knocked gently on the door. Claire, you are so stupid. It’s two-thirty in the morning. He’s asleep. The air around me was cool and there was just the slightest breeze. I tried to fight the sensation that I needed to look behind me. There are no more dinosaurs, there are no more dinosaurs. I bit my lip and tried to decide what to do. I should go home. Yeah, I really should—  
Suddenly the door opened and Owen was leaning against it. I took a small intake of breath. He was in a light gray undershirt and black sweatpants. His eyebrows were slightly raised, but his mouth was unsurprised.  
“Hi,” I said hurriedly. “I, uhm…you’re awake?” I asked. Ugh, Claire, you’re so stupid. Of course he’s awake.  
Owen gave me a blank stare before smiling slightly. “Couldn’t sleep?” he asked, opening the door wider. “Me either.” He gave me a tender smile and moved aside. “You can come in, you know.”  
I stepped over the threshold carefully, while shaking my head. The inside of his bungalow was…surprisingly charming. The decorating scheme, if you could say there was one, was something beach house-esque. He had old surf shop ads on the walls, and an old sailor clock on a shelf. There were paleontology and animal behavior books everywhere. As I ventured further into this Owen-paradise, I knocked into a small table by his couch, and a glass bottle wobbled. Owen leaned over and grabbed the bottle with lightning speed, before it could crash to the floor. It was only a small glass bottle, but upon further inspection I noted that there were a few little things inside it. I gave Owen an inquiring gaze. His lips twitched like he wanted to smile at me, but then he looked away and put the bottle back.  
“It’s uh… it’s their first teeth. That fell out.”  
Realization dawned on me. The raptor’s baby teeth. “Oh… Owen. I’m—I’m sorry about that.”  
Owen gave a small shrug. He motioned to the couch. “Wanna sit down?” he asked. I gave a small smile and sat. I drew my legs up next to me and he sat on the other end of the couch. I brushed a copper strand of hair out my eyes. For a few moments, we just stared at each other. I didn’t feel uneasy anymore.  
“I’m sorry if you think this is weird…but I…I just needed to see you.” I said matter-of-factly. I went to put my hand on my leg, but when I placed it, a sharp sting occurred on the side of my calf. “Ow!” I winced and inspected it.  
“Oh, wow, Claire. Why isn’t that in a bandage?” Owen said. Without asking, he placed his hands gingerly on my leg and pulled up the end of my yoga pants, just a little. I had a pretty big gash on the outside of my calf.  
“I don’t know. I hadn’t even felt it until now.” I said, feeling only a little embarrassed.  
“Hold on,” Owen said. “I got it.” He got up from the couch and went into the back room that I could see was the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and pulled out bandages, antiseptic and medical tape. He sat back down and looked up at me with those big green eyes. He opened the cap to the antiseptic. “This might sting a little, but it will get infected if we don’t do it.”  
I nodded and took a deep breath. I knew that antiseptic would sting, I wasn’t a child. “Do it,” I said. Owen poured the dark brown liquid all over my wound and sure enough, it stung a little and bubbled a lot. He used paper towels to soak up the bubbles that threatened to run off my leg and onto the couch. Then he carefully wrapped the bandages around and around my leg. He taped it off, and then rubbed his thumb once down the length of my leg.  
“Thank you,” I said sincerely. I yawned. My eyes were starting to get heavy. “I should probably—“ I started as I went to move. I should go home.  
“You don’t have to go,” Owen interrupted me, holding out a hand. “You could…spend the night here. You know. For survival,” he said with a smile. “You could sleep in the bed and I could sleep here, or…”  
“Okay,” I said. “I’ll sleep in the bed. But only if you sleep with me. You know…for survival,” I said bravely, mimicking his words. My heart beat at a thousand times a minute. Those green eyes would be the death of me, I swear.  
“Okay,” Owen said. He stood and offered me his hand. I took it. It was calloused but warm and inviting and I didn’t want to let go. His sheets were dark blue and his bed was unmade, but I couldn’t care less. I drew back the brown blanket and slipped inside. The bed dipped on the other side as Owen settled in beside me. We laid on our sides to stare at each other and I tried to hold in a giggle. I wanted to go closer, but at the same time I felt like I should pull away.  
I must’ve looked like I was debating something, because Owen leaned in and whispered, “You know you want to. Give up.” A smile tugged at his lips and I tried to give him a scathing glance. I moved in as he flipped to his back. His arm curved around my body and I could feel all five of his fingers at the base of my spine. I placed my hand and my head on his chest and the other arm under his back. I knew that arm would fall asleep, but I didn’t care. He placed his free hand on top of my hand that was on his chest and gently squeezed my fingers. I closed my eyes as his clean smell lulled me to sleep. I suspected I should enjoy it while it lasted, because I also had first-hand experience of what he smelled like when he wasn’t clean. I wasn’t quite yet asleep when I felt his lips on the top of my head.


End file.
